harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Philered/Hugo's first year Chapter 6
''''WHOEVER GUESS THE PHORCEPHY AT THE END WINS A PRIZE- AIR HI-FIVE OVER INTERNET (CAPS RULE) ' CHAPTER 6: White Shadows (EPIC)' Hugo and Johnny were putting on expensive tuxedos when there and booked a table in the house-elfs' restuarnant - Liberté sur une plaque (Translated into Freedom on a plate). They escorted Mary and Lily down to the restaurnant and all except Johnny ordered Scampi for Starters, Johnny ordered Garlic Bread. They then ordered 1 large Peperoni pizza for all. As Lily was eating Hugo looked at her eyes. "This is fun" Lilly said with her mouth while chewing food. Lilly lent over and kissed Hugo on a cheek then went back to eating. Next to Hugo Johnny had already started snogging Mary. As Hugo looked behind Lilly he saw a shadow. But it was white and next to it was a purple one. Hugo followed them and saw caius and a white vampire. "Hello im Aro" The vampire called Aro said "I'm here to furfill what my aprentice failed to do and as there is no Wolf-pack here" Aro step closer and closer. Only if i told everyone he knew about what happened he thought to himself "Stupefy" Lilly Hit Aro who hit Caius who hit the wall. Oh yeah i did Hugo got Lilly's hand and got up Johny and Mary copied. "Take Garlic Breath Vampire" Johnny leaned forward and breathed in Aro's face. "This ain't a muggle movie Kid" With that they ran all the way to grand staircase where Dino,Rick and Luke where there with 2 other students. "Guess your here to save the day" Hugo asked "Well actully Dino lost a Galleon here the other day" Rick replied "I ran as a 1 legged leopeard" Dino explained "Woh is that an actual Vampire" One of the boys asked "Durr Me and Joey have been waiting ages for this. Daniel v vampires" The other one said "Stop talking fight" Luke shouted Luke jumped and took the form of a wolf, Rick took the form of a bear, Dino of a lion, Joey of a Tiger and Daniel took the form of a Dinosaur( the little one). A fight happened and all five were deafted (not killed) by Aro "Stupefy" Johnny fired it this time followed by a explosion caused by Mary and later they were all firing spells. And the shapeshifters got in the form of gas covered men and lit them selves able to fire firballs. Suddenly someone screamed from the top of the staircase: *'A loyal friend' *'gives their life for one they love and the other one' (3 people the lover,friend other) *'The one with the most to hide ' *'Is near the Leader's side.' (Leader and the hider) *'The innocent shall decide.' *'Who to live and who to die' (innocent and future dead) *'Unlikely man shall save the day' *'all with his monthly pay' *'FORTY WIZS V FORTY VAMPS' *'FIRE,ASH AND RUBBLE' *'MIX UP TO CREATE THE DESTROYER OF ONE SIDE' *'WHO WILL BETRAY!' ' Editor's note Sorry it's bad Category:Blog posts